Children, ages seven to seventeen years, with an affectively ill parent are compared with children in two control groups. The children and their parents are interviewed and psychopathology, intelligence, personality, and overall functioning and behavior are assessed in the children. The affectively ill parents have bipolar or unipolar illness, secondary depression, or schizoaffective disorder.